1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe with an air pump. In the present invention, a plasticized inflation air pump for absorbing and transferring air is installed in a shoe. As the wearer walks, the dynamic force can be converted into the energy of the air pump so that outer air can be absorbed and transferred in the surplus space of the shoe. In the present invention, air is absorbed, then is transferred to the front foot at the inner side of the shoe, and then is vented out through gaps in the shoe surface so that air circulates between the interior and exterior of the shoe. Thus, the shoes are permeable and cooled so that the wearer will feel comfortable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, peoples wear shows outdoors for protecting their feet. However, since the shoes enclose the feet for a long period of time, heat within the shoe cannot be emitted sufficiently. Thus, the foot sweats making a foul odor so that the wearer will feel uneasy. Furthermore, since the shoe is worn for a long period of time, air in the shoe does not flow so as that heat is generated in the shoe. Therefore, the permeation of the shoe is a problem for the shoemaker. However, many prior art designs aims to resolve this problem, but no one has yet presented a good solution. The defects of the prior art designs are:
In a prior art design, the lateral side of a shoe is formed with two holes so as to achieve the object of air communication. However, since the foot fills most of the space in the shoe and thus space for flowing air is limited, the effect of this design is partial, and no means may be used to absorb air into the shoe. Thus, the function of the two holes is finite. Other ways like this encounter the same problem.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a shoe with an air pump for a shoe. The dynamic force from the user can be converted into the energy for the air pump so that outer air can be absorbed and transferred in the surplus space of the shoe. In the present invention, air is absorbed, then is transferred to the front foot at the inner side of the shoe, and since the air in the shoe has a large density than the outer environment, and thus, air will sent out through gaps in the shoe surface so that air is circulated between the interior and exterior of the shoe. The air pump in installed in the surplus space of the sole and thus it is suitable for various shoes and does not cause a dramatic variation in the appearance of the shoes.
The aspect of the present invention is that an air pump for providing air is installed in a shoe, and air transfer conduits are installed at inner layer of the rear section. External air is guided into the shoe from the highest portion of the shoe. The air pump is installed in the rear portion of the sole, which has the function of air absorption and transfer. The valve of the piston is formed as a hemi-cone protrusion for completely isolating air. Furthermore, the movement of the wearer will not induce a deformation or displacement. Furthermore, no noise is generated as air flows. The lobe shape air bag in the front foot is formed with slits so that air may flow therein. As the lobe shape air bag bends, it will act as a blower to push air everywhere so that the air flows within the shoe and heat is dissipated in the shoe.
The advantage of the present invention is described in the following.
1. The upper layer of the air pump is installed as a round lobe protrusion. In use, it is pressed and driven upwards and downwards for a long time, the pressure and impact are strong, and thus, it is necessary to be strengthened. Generally, a shoe must be worn ten hours daily, at least two hours the wearer walks with the shoe. Therefore, about 1000 impacts applies to the air pump, and thus, the requirement in quality is severe. Therefore, in design, a round lobe protrusion is formed to absorb and buffer the impacts. Therefore, the body of the air pump accepts a reduced force and the lifetime of the shoe is prolonged. Otherwise, after the shoes are worn in a short period of time, the elastic fatigue in the air pump will induce the user to feel uncomfortable. A plurality of radiating slits are installed in the center of the shoe heel, which are arranged in a round shape or a plurality of round hollow notches are formed. The sizes thereof are fitted to the round lobe protrusion. The round lobe protrusion is not affected by the center bottom of the sole. As a result, in moving, the round lobe protrusion may function effectively.
2. Cylinders in the air pump are formed from the lowermost layer to a level from the plane of the sole with 3 mm. When the heel of the wearer is pressed, an impact applies to the air pump, the air pump will not be sunk too much so that the bottom of the foot has a higher front side and a lower rear side so as to tilt backwards or even to fall down. If the rear heel and the rear shoe have a large elevation difference, the user will feel uncomfortable. Moreover, the shoe of the present invention has the functions of shock absorption and buffering.
3. The hemi-cone protrusion pistons on the air absorbing and venting air valves can be controlled. As the wearer walks, the impact on the sole will induce the air can be isolated outsides. The lateral side of the air pump and the lateral wall of the two air valves at the front end are installed with respect to a hemi-cone protrusion pistons which have hardness different from the air pump, i.e., softer than the air pump, so as to tightly seal the round air valves as a plug of a bottle. According to the plasticity, as the air pump is pressed, since the applied force is not uniform, it is often that the round air valves are pressed non-uniformly. While they can be supported so that the air pump is impacted, it will not deform due to the air valves, and thus, the air valve has the function of isolating air. Meanwhile, the lower layer of the hemi-cone protrusion is a flat piece so as to effectively control the hemi-cone protrusion press the air valve too much so that it can be easily released from the round air valve for absorbing air or venting air. The height of the hemi-cone protrusion is much larger than the thickness of the wall of the air valve. The lower bottom combines the left and right edges and the sidewall of the air pump. The hemi-cone protrusion piston in the center is steadily combined with the round air valves so that the whole hemi-cone protrusion piston flatly adheres to the wall of the air pump. However, the combination is not complete, it has a function of driving.
The way for absorbing and ventilating air is that the inner side at the rear heel of the air pump has an air valve, the inner wall thereof is assembled with hemi-cone protrusion piston and the hemi-cone protrusion is supported from the inner side to the outer side. The round air valve serves to absorb air and seal air. The outer wall of the air valve in front of the air pump is assembled with a hemi-cone protrusion piston. The hemi-cone protrusion is supported. The round air valve has the function of venting and sealing. When the bottom of the heel lifts to leave from the protruding surface at the upper round lobe of the air pump, the round lobe protrusion also moves upwards. The volume of the air pump will enlarge so as to be in a half vacuum. The hemi-cone protrusion at the air valve has a vacuum effect. The air out of the air pump has a density larger than that in the air pump, therefore, air is pushed forwards from the air hole toward the air pump so that the hemi-cone protrusion will be pushed away and then releases from the air valve. Thus, air can enter into the air pump therefrom. At the same time, the air valve in the front side of the air pump will be pushed forwards, and therefore, the hemi-cone protrusion of the air valve will extrude inwards further so as to be sealed completely and thus air is isolated. When the heel touches the ground so as to press the round lobe protrusion of the air pump, the content of the air pump is reduced. The density of the air inside is larger than that from outside so that air pushes outwards. Thus, the frustrated cone protrusion on the front air valve pushes outwards to release from the air valve. Therefore, air in the air pump will exhaust out to push to the front air transfer conduit to the front foot. At the same time, the air valve at the lateral side of the air pump will extrude outwards. Therefore, the hemi-cone protrusion on the air valve will further extrude and then is sealed completely so that the air is closed therein. The air valve at the lateral side of the rear side of the air pump only absorbs air without venting air while the air valve in the front end only exhausts air without absorbing air. In walking, the heel moves upwards and downwards, by the operation of the air pump and the control of the piston on the air valve so that outer air is transferred to the front foot.
Under construction from fatigue of the object, the present invention is endurable to the impact. The impact to the air pump at any time and any level because the air valve and the air pump being pressed can restore to the original state rapidly for retaining the effect in a long time and will not deform due to non-uniform outer force. In the normal state, an impact force is generally at least 60 kilograms of the weight of an adult. A common air valve cannot suffer this impact over a long time period. It will deform rapidly and lose its effect. Since air flows through the valve, whistle sound will generate, while the round air valve and a piston have no such condition.
4. The airflow buffer at outer side of the air valve and the function thereof:
When airflows through a narrow section, the molecules of air will extrude with each other so as to generate a whistling sound. In a normal breath, no sound will be generated, while as one breathes strongly, then a sound will be emitted. Therefore, at the rear heel, the air valve of the air pump is left with a spacer so that the air transfer conduit will not directly communicate with the air valve. Otherwise, the air transfer conduit must be made with a large size for avoiding in a drastic movement, and it is extruded by air to produce sound.
5. Designs and function of the air transfer conduit in the center of the sole and the lobe shape air bag:
The center of the sole and the front foot are left with a trench and a groove for placing the air transfer conduit and lobe shape air bag. When the air pump in the heel pushes air into the two air transfer conduits, air will be guided to the lobe shape air bag. Each of the lobes is formed in a spacing air chamber. The surface thereof has lobes arranged thereon so as to be formed as isolating air chambers. Each lobe is spaced by a stripe 3 mm wide. The stripes are formed as a supporting frame from the lower layer to the surface of the sole. There are several 3 mm-width gaps formed therein. Therefore, air in the air chambers in the air bag is in communication, and thus, air flows between each air chamber. Since gaps are formed in each lobe, as the front foot sole bends, the lobe shape air chamber serves to cancel the compression from the air bag. By the driving of the bending of a foot, the volume of each lobe is changeable to extrude air into different lobes. The gaps are formed due to the depression of the lobe, so that air will flow into the shoe, as a blower blows air into each air chamber. The lobes in the surface are used for preventing depression as they are bent. Moreover, the lobes may absorb the momentum from extrusion so that the material will not fatigue due to frequent pressure and driving and thus has a preferred strength and tolerance. Therefore, in the design of the portion with respect to front foot, lobe shape air bags as a bank of blowers are formed, so that when the foot is bent or driven, the pressure can be buffered and the volume is not changed. The lobe shape air bag will enclose the foot. The air from the air pump will transfer to the shoe from the small holes in the shoe pad and the slits and then will be transferred out.
6. The special design and function aims for each of the air supplies to be operated independently. That is, air is transferred unidirectionally from the rear section of the shoe to the air pump at the rear side of the sole. The air is then compressed by air pump so as to push the air into the lobe shape air bag in the front foot of the sole. By a blowing effect, air is emitted from slits to the shoes and then is vented out.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.